galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaamo Club
Located in the Shima solar system, orbiting planet Kaamo, the Kaamo Club is a space station club originally owned by Mkkt Bkkt, which was attacked by pirates often. During a raid, almost everything was stolen so Mkkt Bkkt gave up the station and offered it to Keith T. Maxwell for 50 buskat and 30 million credits. However, it can also be purchased for $2.69 in the Add-Ons section After purchasing the station, the Kaamo Club becomes Keith's home station. Ships, weapons, equipment, and commodities can be stored and switched at the station for no price. In other words, it becomes a personal armory. Special dealers can be found in the space station that will offer you rare equipment, ships, and upgrades. Note: This feature is NOT available for Nokia N9 without the Valkyrie addon. Do not be confused with the excessive version numbering differences between Meego, Android, and iOS. Accessing the Shima System There are two ways to get put Shima System on the map: *Through the game storyline - Mkkt Bkkt will ask you to defeat the pirates that are besieging his Kaamo Club space station. *Buy the "Kaamo Club" add-on as an in-game purchase - this is the quickest way to get access to the Shima System and Kaamo Club. Buying the add-on means that you can start storing old ships and items at the Kaamo Club much sooner in the game. The Shima System will appear on the normal star map (see screenshots below) and can be accessed from several jump gates or by using the Khador Drive. Storing and Switching Ships at Kaamo Once you own the Kaamo Club, you can store old ships there whenever you purchase a new one. To do this, buy a ship at any other station and you'll be asked whether you want to 'Sell' or 'Keep' your old ship. Choose 'Keep' and the old ship will be put in storage at the Kaamo Club hangar. You can store an unlimited number of ships at Kaamo, even several of the same type of ship. If you are a collector of ships, you can buy a ship and store it at the Kaamo Club hangar but continue to pilot your original ship. To do this, choose 'Sell' when buying the wanted ship - this will put your original ship up for sale at the hangar where you bought it. Then, buy back your original ship and 'Keep' the wanted ship. This will store it at Kaamo whilst you can continue your journey in your original ship. If you wish to switch ships that you've collected at Kaamo, simply go to the Kaamo Club hangar and tap 'Use' next to the ship you want to start piloting. From here you can also sell ships you've collected that you don't want anymore. Equipment and Commodities As the Valkyrie trailer states, you can collect up to 400,000 billion tons of equipment and commodities at the Kaamo Club. Buy the items at other stations, then go to the Kaamo Club hangar and "sell" them - you don't get any money for them, you're just putting them in to storage. You can later "buy" them again at the Kaamo Club hangar, for free as you already own them. It's a good idea to stockpile rare commodities, particularly those used for blueprints. This way you can buy things cheap when you find them, and then store them for use later. After aquiring a Khador Drive, stockpiling Energy Cells at Kaamo is also a nice way to free up cargo space, as you will not need to carry as many Energy Cells in your cargo hold. This is particularily useful for ships with a meager amount of cargo space, such as the VoidX or Betty. Space Lounge Deals Along with the Supernova update, the Kaamo Club can not only just become Keith's personal garage, but can also have rare, high-tech ships and equipment dealers. You can access them in the space lounge. If you purchase the Kaamo Club VIP Card Add-On, all purchases will be 50% off. Ship Upgrades To upgrade a ship, simply talk to: *Nemor Kalant (Nivelian) for a Cargo Hold Upgrade (30% of ship price) *Longwei Zhou (Terran) for a Handling Upgrade (20% of ship price) *Tedanor (Grey) for an Extra Equipment Slot (40% of ship price) *Jelka Lithgow (Terran) for an Armor Upgrade (20% of ship price) You can only upgrade your ship once with each dealer. To upgrade a different ship, simply switch ships and return to the space lounge. They will offer to upgrade your selected ship. More expensive ships will be more costly to upgrade. Modded Ships To purchase rare special ships, talk to Umnar Zoboon (Bobolian). There are 6 ships that can be purchased from him: *Berger Cross Special (14,820,000$) *Darkzov (14,472,000$) *Groza MK II (14,260,000$) *Kinzer RS (17,960,000$) *Phantom XT (14,860,000$) *Teneta R.E.D. (15,220,000$) These prices are without the V.I.P. card discount. To purchase rare equipment such as turrets, primary weapons, and secondary weapons, talk to the other Bobolian, Jakk Zoboon. After purchasing the offered equipment, return later and they will offer you something else. Purchasable equipment (Prices include V.I.P. card discount) *Dark Matter Laser ($612,915) ?? *Mimung Blaster ($350,000) ?? *Mass Driver MD 12 ($406,733) ?? *PE Fusion H2 (~$600000) *Nirai SPP-M50 ($350,000) *M6 A4 "Raccoon" ($544,604) *Patala ($14,500 for VIP; for 10 Patala) *T'Suum ($100,000 for 10) *Spectral Filter Omega ($478,585) (please note that prices listed above include the VIP Kaamo Card discount) Mining Ores *Orichalzine *Gold *Pyresium *Cesogen *Iron Trivia *﻿ The Kaamo Club is located in a non-factionous system, however, the station's origins are Midorian: in http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_on_Fire_2_HD a Mido faction logo can clearly be seen behind the neon "Kaamo Club" sign. *The system and station has its own music, separate from the others. *Kaamo is the only planet in the Shima system.﻿ *Pre-1.0.6, a bug exists in which you need to have more money than the price of the item to withdraw it. For example you need more than $360,000 to withdraw the Rhoda Vortex. *According to the feature trailer, the Kaamo Station can store up to 400,000 billion tons of storage, is 10 miles in length, and can safely contain up to 20,500 crew or inhabitants inside. *Mido Most Wanted can be accessed from the Missions section. *It's the only place where you can buy modified ships. *Kaamo's main beverage could be Buskat, as Buskat is a powder to make beverages and since Kaamo is the only planet not to be selling other beverages. *When you buy the Kaamo Club, a little home icon becomes visible beside the word "Shima" in the star map. ﻿Gallery IMG_0135.JPG|Detailed view of station neon signs IMG_0142.PNG|Shima system on star map IMG_0143.PNG|Kaamo is the only planet in Shima System IMG_0144.PNG|Stockpiling ships - from Betty to VoidX IMG_0145.PNG|Two Veterans in the Kaamo Hangar IMG_0146.PNG|Stockpiling blueprint items such as AMR Extinctors and Liberators. Category:Add-Ons Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Planets